LIFE'S GOOD
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY IN THIS STORY. IT'S TAKES PLACE AFTER GRADUATION, AND SUCH.
1. CHAPTER ONE

Oliver woke up, smiling down at the Brunnette that occupied the other half of the bed, he kissed her shoulders gently, "Morning, darling."

The woman turned, and smiled at her husband, of seven years, "Good morning, you should get some sleep, Oliver."

"I hardly get to spend that much time with my beautiful wife, and my son, so I plan on taking full advantage of the time I have with you," He ran his fingers through her curly hair, and started kissing behind her ear, as he back was pressed against his chest. He lowered his hand down to her stomach, where there next child rested, "Have I ever told you, how beautiful you are carrying my children?"

She covered his hand, with her's, and smiled at there contact, "You act like you're always out of town, I see you every single evening, and morning, and have the full day with you on the weekends," she smiled as his lips pressed against the back of her neck, "That feels good, Oliver."

"That may be true, but I am usually to tired during the week to even feel like a good husband, and in a hurry in the morning, it's nice not haveing to be anywhere on the weekends, and spening the time with you," He removed the covers from his wife, noticing the clothes she had on, he looked at her puzzled, "You got dress?"

She sat up in bed, and looked at her husband, "We have a five year old, who likes to wake us up in the morning, so I didn't want him to see mommy, and daddy in only the suites they were born in," she leaned down, and kiss her husband, "We're expected at the Burrow tonight."

"Great, I spend everyday with the twins at work in there shop, and on the days I have off, I am invited for dinner with them," He sat on his side of the bed, realizing his bottoms were on him, "You put bottoms on me?"

"It was a hard task," She blushed, "Every time I got them over your ankle, you kicked them off, and tried to reach for me," she laid back down on the bed, resting her hand on her stomach, "Are you happy, Oliver?"

He laid next to his wife, on his side, and stared down at her confused, "What do you mean, am I happy?"

"We got married relatively young, and I sometimes think we never would even had gotten married, if I hadn't gotten pregnant," She turned her face away from her husband.

"Hermione," He cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him, then leaned down and kissed her, "I think we still would had been together, but we wouldn't had moved so quickly with the marraige. You should know, that I loved you, ever sense my seventh year. You were the only girl that didn't pretend to talk about Quiditch, and be a fan to impress me. It was my father who wanted to see me make Quiditch my career, but you helped me see there was more to that, more to me."

**FLASHBACK**

**SIX YEARS EARLIER**

_It wasthe last day of school, graduation was over, and everyone was at the burrow for a graduation party. Oliver, and Hermione had been dating since her sixth year, and she had just barely given herself to him four months before she graduated, when he came to escort her to there final ball at Hogwarts. The only communication he had with her, was there parchments, back and forth. _

_He was walking down the hall way, when he noticed Hermione laying on the bed in Ginny's empty room, he leaned in the doorway, "Hey, why aren't you outside having fun?"_

_Hermione was holding something, staring at it, she quickly hid whatever was in her hand under her pillow, and looked at Oliver, "Oliver, how are you?"_

_Oliver didn't take much caution to the object in her hand before, intil she quickly tried hiding it from her, he walked into the room, "What are you hiding?"_

_She sat up, and stared at him, "I am hiding nothing," she lied._

_"I saw you put something under your pillow, and unless you tell me what it is, I am going to get it myself," He started towards the pillow._

_"Oliver, we're going swimming," Fred was in the doorway now, he noticed Hermione in the bed too, and smiled, "Hey, let's go swimming, Ginny's waiting for you."_

_Hermione mumbled a quick spell, causing the object under her pillow to disspear, when Oliver wasn't paying attention to her, she smiled at Fred, "Just getting my suit, Fred, thanks."_

_"I will be down in a minute, need to find my trunks," Oliver watched as his friend left, then turned his attention back to the girl, "What are you hiding?"_

_Hermione lifted her pillow, "See told you, nothing," she threw it back on the bed, and hurried out of the room._

_Oliver sighed, "Hermione," he hurried beside her, "I care about you, and I didn't mean to mistrust you, and think you would actually keep secrets from me, I am sorry," he wrapped his arm around her waist once her caught up to her in the kitchen of the Burrow._

_Hermione felt tears in her eyes, feeling guilty about the secret she was trying to keep from him, "Oliver I was hiding something from you-"_

_Oliver's face turned from apologetic, to betrayed, "I practically tell you I am in love with you, and apologise to you about something that you actually were at fault for," he started to walk out of the house._

_"I'm pregnant, Oliver."_

_Oliver froze in the doorway, when he heard those words, he turned and looked at her, "Your what?"_

_"I'm pregnant." Hermione looked at him waiting._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hermione leaned in, and kissed her husband, "Here I thought you just wanted me for my body," she teased.

"Well that was a bonus," Oliver winked, before leaning in to kiss his wife.

"Yuck!" A little voice was heard from the foot of the bed.

Hermione sat up, pushing her husband off of her, as she stared at the owner of the voice, "Good morning, young Mr. Wood, come to wake me up?"

"Good morning Jareth," Oliver was grinning, as the five year old climbed on top of his bed, "Did you sleep well?"

Jareth bounced on his fathers lap, causing the older man to graon, he looked at his dad confused, "You okay daddy?"

"Not to worry, boy, wasn't planning on anymore babies," Oliver carefully sat his son beside him, so he wouldn't beable to do any serious damage.

Hermione looked at her husband, with concer as she rubbed his backm resting her head on his shoulder, "You alright darling?"

Oliver kissed his wife's forehead, and smiled, "Not the first time, you know."

"I know," Hermione rubbed her stomach, "Probably won't be the last either."

Jareth gave his parents a puzzled look, then rested his head against his moms stomach, "Hi baby, it's you big brother. I love you baby," he placed a little kiss at his moms stomach, and smiled at his mom, "When is the baby going to come?"

"Five more months, sweety," Hermione climbed off the bed, reach her hand out for her son, "What should we have for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal, with pears," Jareth took his moms hand, and lead her out of the bedroom, and downstairs to the kitchen.

Oliver followed his wife, and the family-jewel-crusher, down to the kitchen, "Where did we leave off at?" He leaned against the counter, as his som sat at the table with his coloring book, and his wife started preparing the five year olds breakfast. "Jareth, boy, I want you to be on your best behavier, when we go see grandma Sarah, or you won't beable to go to the Burrow for dinner tonight."

"Grandma Sarah smells like cat poop," Complained the five year old.

Hermione tried to fight back a giggle, she noticed the corner of her husbands lips twitch into a small smiled, she looked at her son, "Jareth, that isn't nice to say about your father's mother."

"That's what you said mommy," Jareth locked eyes with his mother, then looked at his father, "Daddy say's the same thing."

Oliver shook his head, as he took a seat next to his son, as his wife set the bowl of oatmeal, and pears in front of them for breakfast, "I know I might had said that, but we must never tell your grandma that in person, then we all will be hexed."

"Grandma won't hex mommy," Jareth took a bite of his cerel, "Mommy is holding her next grandchild."

Hermione lifted her tea cup, covering her forming smile, "Just be good, in fact why don't you play the silent game the whole time, nod your head, or shake it when asked something," she patted her sons shoulder.

"Like daddy has me play, when we visit grandpa Robert," Jareth didn't noticed his fathers glare, as he continued eating his breakfast.

Hermione looked at her husband, who shook his head nervously, then back at her son, "Yes, just like that."

**LATER ON THE NIGHT**

The three arrived at The Burrow, around seven, after visiting grandma Sarah. Laughter of little children were heard all around the property.

"Auntie Mynie! Uncle Oliver!" A six year old, hair full of strawberry blonde locks, came running to the Wood's family, wrapping her arms around Hermione.

Hermione hugged, and kissed the little girl on the cheek, "Zoey, how are you sweety?"

"Mommy, and daddy are in the back of the house, with everybody else," Zoey took Jareth's hand, and lead him quickly to where the other children must had been.

Oliver wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, and lead her through the house, to the back where the rest of the family was. He spotted Fred, and his wife Mandy, with George, and his wife Melody, "Let's go talk to the twins."

Hermione nodded, as she let her husband lead her to where the other two couples were sitting, she took a seat next to Mandy, "Hey, how are you all doing?"

Fred sat down beside his wife, and smiled, "We're doing good, how are you doing?"

Mandy was watching her, and Fred's own four, and five year old playing with Zoey, and Jareth in the grass a little ways away, she looked at Hermione, "Patrick is going through a phase where he follows Claira'Belle all over the place."

Hermione watched as the little brother, kept in line with his older sister, she smiled at Fred, "Can't believe how fast our children are growing."

"I only hope, that Audrey here doesn't grow in a rush," Melody said as she fed a bottle to the one month old.

George was holding there other one month old daughter, "I can't believe how much Audrey, and Kathryn has grown in just a months," he looked at where his mother was sitting with, his expecting little sister Ginny, and her husband Seamus, "I can't believe mom had done this seven times."

Hermione stood back up, kissed her husband, and made her way to where her best friend, and Seamus were sitting, "Zoey has gotten so big Ginny."

Ginny stood, and wrapped her arms around the other expecting mother, "I know I see you almost everyday, when we drop the children off at school, but I am happy to see you," she looked at her husband, "Seamus, get up, and let Hermione have a seat. You're not pregnant, therefore a seat is not a big priority for you," she rubbed her stomach.

"It's alright, I been sitting to much, I like to stretch my legs, besides I still have people to greet," Hermione held her hand up, to keep Seamus, from giving his seat for her.

Seamus rolled his eyes, and smiled at Hermione, "I am going to go see Harry, and Ron," he looked at his wife, "I hope they don't start kissing in front of everyone, it was hard to explain why that wasn't right on so many levels, to my six year old," he kissed his wife's cheek, and made his way to his brother-in-law, and Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "How did I end up with him?"

"You said yes, the first date," Hermione teased, pointing in Zoey's direction.

Ginny smaced her friends arm playfully, "Shut up, I did not sleep with Seamus on our first date."

Hermione stared at her friend, expectantly, "Ginny?"

"It was the third date," Ginny rolled her eyes, as she rubbed her stomach, "I do love him though."

"Hey, how are the two most charming mother-to-be's doing," Oliver came up to the two woman, pulled his wife out of the chair, then sat down, pulling her back onto his lap (carefully.)

Ginny smiled at the couple, "I see you can't leave your wife's side, for more then twenty minutes at a time," she looked at her husband, and waved, when she noticed him smiling at her, "I honestly, never thought I would be happy, never pictured myself being a mother, being raised with so many sibblings, I always told myself I was going to see the world, and be the words best Seeker, that any team could ever have."

Hermione looked at her husband, who had the same expression as Ginny, on his own face, "Well sometimes life seems to care more about what we need, then what we want. We may not know we needed the things, life deals us, intil after we have it," she rested her head against her husbands shoulder, "I wouldn't trade anything, for the life I have right now, I love everything I have."

Oliver pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead, and smiled, "Neither would I."

Ginny watched as Zoey made her way, to her mom, "Hey princess," she opened her arms to the six year old, who was in tears, "What happened?"

"Claira told me I was a ugly dummy," Zoey cried into her moms shoulder.

Oliver reached out his hand to the six year old, who was crying, and cupped her chin, "Zoey, dear, look at me," he waited until the child finally looked at him, he smiled at her, "Don't tell you cousins this, or," he looked at his wife, and then back at the little girl, gesturing for her to lean in closer to him, "You can't tell you-know-wich-aunt, what Iam going to tell you."

Zoey nodded her tear streaked face, as she leaned in closer to Oliver, "I won't tell."

Oliver pretended to cover his wife's ears, as he looked at the Six year old, "I think you are one of the more prettiest, smartest, little girls in all the world."

Zoey beamed, she jumped off her moms lap, hugged Oliver, and hurried back to where the other children were playing, "YOU'RE A LIAR CLAIRA'BELLE, UNCLE OLIVER SAID I WAS THE PRETTIEST, SMARTES GIRL IN ALL THE WORLD, SO THERE!"

Oliver covered his face in embarrasment, as all the other adults laughed at the little girls spilled secret, "She's not a goof secret keep, is she?"

Ginny giggled, "No she is not."

Hermione kissed her husbands cheek, and smiled, "That was nice of you."

"Well she is yoru godchild, so I can't let her go around thinking the opposite of what I told her," Oliver smiled at his wife.

"Thanks, Oliver, breaks my heart everytime she cries," Ginny patter Oliver's shoulder, as she made her way to where her twin brothers were.

Hermione pulled off of her husbands lap, and sat next to him on the bench, "You're wonderful you know that?"

"Yeah, I know, still nice to hear it once in a while," Oliver teased, as he pulled his wife closer to his side, and started kissing her.

"Is that all you guys ever do?"

The couple parted lips, and looked at the source of the voice.

Hermione smiled, "Harry, Ron, how are you two doing?"

"Aopparently, we have been threatened by my family, and the other guests," Harry said with a smirk.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes, apparently if Harry, and I are caught kissing by anyone here, we will be hexed."

Oliver looked at the guys, "You do know the reason of that, it has nothing to do with the gender of partner you have for a relationship. It is thae fact, that alot of us here have curius children, and it gets hard explaining why Uncle Ron, has his tongue down Uncle Harry's throat," he looked at his wife, who nodded in agreement.

Harry nodded, understanding, "That would be hard, wouldn't it?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, it is hard explaioning that bit of information to a five year old boy, who asks questions all the time."

"Wonder where he gotes that from?" Ron mumbled.

Oliver gave Ron and amused look, when he noticed his wife blush at the last comment, "I always thought asking questions was a good thing."

Harry looked at Hermione, then at Oliver, "Puddlemere is holding additions next week," he was bouncing in his heel, with the excitement of the news.

Oliver glared at the boy-who-lived, "I know, and I am not trying out," he was hoping it sounded natural, and not forced, he looked at his wife, "I think dinner is about ready?"

Hermione nodded, as she let her husband lead her to where a long bench full of family and friends were gathering to eat, she stopped him before reaching the table, "Oliver?"

Oliver turned, and looked at his wife, already knowing what she was going to say, "Hermione, don't go worrying yourself over this, I don't want to play Quidditch, and I don't feel like I am missing anything," he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Yuck!" Jareth made himseld known.

Oliver turned, and swooped the five year old up in his arm, placing a kiss to the side of the boys head, "Yuck! You kiss your mother to, you know Mr. Wood?"

"She's my mommy," Jareth pointed out, as if that was a self explained in it's self.

"Well she was daddy's wife, before your mommy," Oliver shifted his son in one arm, as he wrapped the other arm around his wife's shoulder, leading them both to the bench.

Jareth rolled his eyes, "So what, daddy, she's still my mommy. You can't kiss her no more."

Hermione took a seat beside Ginny, while Oliver sat beside her, and Jareth squeezed between his parent, she automatically started feeling a plate for her son, "What if mommy wants to kiss daddy goodnight?"

Jareth seemed to be thinking about his mothers question, he eyed his fatherm, "That's okay."

"What if I just feel like giving your mom a kiss because I love her, like I do you?" Oliver filled a glas of juice for his son.

"You don't kiss mommy, on the side of her head," Jareth looked at his father.

Hermione giggled, as she handed the plate to her son, then one in front of hers, "So is it okay if daddy kisses the side of my head?"

Ginny started giggling by this point, "I had this same discussion with Zoey, about two weeks ago."

Jareth once again eyed his father, before answering his mother, "That's okay, too."

"Good now eat," Oliver said before eating his own food.

Hermione looked at her friend, "Just think, four, to fivew years from now we'll be having the same discussion with our new little ones."

"Mommy?" Jareth tugged at his mothers sleeve.

Hermione wrapped an arm around her sons waist, and smiled at him, "Yes, baby?"

Jareth patted his mothers stomach gently, "How did the baby get in your tummy?"

Oliver choked on a piece of meat he had just put in his mouth, causing George, who was next to him pound on his back harder then neccessary, he blushed when he noticed all eyes on his family, 'Merlin, why couldn't he ask in private, better yet ten years from now?' he asked himself.

"Hermione, I believe your son asked you a question," Teased Fred, from where him and Mandy sat across from her.

Hermione shot Fred an annoyed look, then turned to her son, "Becasue that is where babies grow safely, until they come out into the real world," she pressed a kiss to the side of her sons head.

"How, did it get in you tummy though?" Jareth looked at his father, "Why can't daddy have a baby in his tummy?"

Oliver once again choked, he looked at his son, "Because boys weren't meant to have babies, only woman can."

George nodded, as he looked at the five year old, "Babies get into there mommy's tummies, playing alot of grown up games alone," he winked at the other adults, who's attention were on him.

Oliver elbowed his friend in the ribs, and mumbled, "Thank, that just caused him to think of more questions."

"Yeah, now all the children are going to want to know more," Ginny said annoyed at her husbands response.

Claira'Belle cleared her throat, something she always did when she wanted attention on herself, she looked at Jareth, "Your mommy, and daddy, had sex, and that is how the baby got in her tummy," she looked at her dad, "That's what you told me right daddy?"

Even george shot his brother a glare, "You told you five year old about, s-e-x?"

"What else am I suppose to tell her, she walked in on us," Freds cheeks flushed a little, usually one to enjoy the attention, but saying this attention was based on his personal, behind bedroom door stuff, he didn't really appreciate it.

"Ever heard of charming your door, so things like that doesn't happen?" George asked, as if he was talking to someone who couldn't really think so quick.

"Mommy, is there any cake?" Jareth asked, as to everyone elses relief.

All the adults were much to happy to change the topic.

**A/N: I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY, IT'S MY FIRST OW-HG PAIRING. PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I APOLOGISE FOR ANY MISPELLED WORDS THERE MIGHT POSSIBLY BE.**

**Hermione and Oliver Wood- Son- Jareth Lestat Wood (5)**

**Ginny and Seamus Finnigan- Daughter- Zoey Rose Finnigan (6)**

**Mandy and Fred Weasley- Daughter- Claira'Belle Weasley (5), Son- Patrick George Weasley (4)**

**Melody and George Weasley- Daughter(s)- Audrey Marie Weasley (1mths), Kathrym Autumn Weasley (1mths.)**

**That is all the children mention so far in this chapter, I will list the others when mentioned in the chapters to come.**


	2. CHAPTER TWO

BACK AT HOME

Oliver went straight to the livinf room, turning on the television to watch the whatever might be on, "Mione, can you get me a butterbeer, please?"

Jareth followed his dads lead, and laid beside his father, to watch the television, "I want a juice, mommy!"

Hermione shook her head, as she went to retrieve her husband, and sons drink, "You know it won't hurt you to wait on me, every once in a while," she came into the living room, and set the two drinks on the table, in front of her boys, she smiled at the image in front of her, "You know, this is the kind of things, that don't let me regret anything in my life," she knelt down, and kissed her already asleep son on the cheek, and husbands cheek. She sat down in the chair and thought about when he had come over to her house her senior year, while her parents were out of time.

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror in her head girl room, staring at her self in the navy blue stapless laced bra, and matching knickers, 'Oliver's favorate color,' she thought as she went to start putting a navy blue evening gown on, is clung to her waist, and flowed loosely as is fell to the floor, she spun around and watched as the dress fanned out, being lifted by the air. It had silvery star shapes all over it, she was satified how it had come. She looked in the mirror once again, her brown chestnut hair was straightened for the occasion, half behind one shoulder, and the other half resting over the other, she hardly recognized herself when she noticed how diffrent she looked.

"Oh my goodnes, you look amazin Mione!" Ginny came in, wearing a creamed color white down, and her hair had been pulled up in a high pontail wear ringletsstarted falling, it make her red hair even more radiant, she looked radiant, as he older brother had said earlier.

Hermione smiled at her friend, "You look amazing to Ginny."

"So is this mystery guy going to show tonight?" Ginny eyes her friend, making sure the brunnette kept her promise, by introducing her long term boyfriend, which she barely found out about a week ago, when Hermione announced that everyone will see her date at the ball, after being teased by Lavendar, about not having a date, and just making some guy up.

"Yes, he is picking me up here," Hermione wrapped her arms around the other girl, "I will be there I promise, go!"

Ginny gave her friend one last look, before leaving the Head Girl room, "See you!"

Fifteen minutes later there was a soft knock on the door.

Hermione gave herself a quick last look, then hurried to answer it, she smiled warmly at the visiter, "You made it."

"Merlin, you look wonderful Hermione," A man in navy blur dress robe stood in the doorway, staring at the woman in front of him, "Wow!"

Hermione red rose in his hand, obviously had been forgotten about at the moment, she wrapped her arms around the man, "I am so glad you showed Oliver, I thought you were going to cancel on me."

Oliver wrapped his arms around the womans small waist, and kissed her gently, "I said I would be here, and here I am," he lifted the rose in his hand, and handed it to the girl, "For you," he watched as she went to set the rose on her night stand, "Head Girl, private dorms, I remember when I was a student here, how Percy kept bragging about how great it was to have his own room away from everyone one."

"I spend more time in the common room in the Gryffindor tower, then I do here," She smiled when he took her hand, intrining the fingers together, "Everyone is going to be surprised see you, with me at least."

Oliver smiled at the woman next to him, "Lavendar Brown, she was the one who thought you were not coming, because you couldn't get a date right?"

Hermione nodded, rememvbering how mad she had gotten, she looked at Oliver before the reached they reached the empty entrance way, "Oliver, you know you don't have to do this, I know we said we weren't going to be open with our relationship, until after I graduate, and I wouldn't-"

Oliver turned to face her, "Hermione, I very much so want to be here with you, I rather you be escorted by me, then someone like Draco Malfoy."

"I didn't know he was an option," Hermione teased, causing her boyfriend to give his I-am-not-amused look, he leaned down to kiss her, before the doors suddenly opened for them, she moved her hand to wrap her arms around his own arm, "You're great, you know that?" she whispered into his ear.

Alot of attention was on the couple, who had just entered, not only becaus the DJ annouced that the Head Girl, and her date were coming in, but who her date ended up being.

Lavendar's eyes looked like they were about roll out of the place, she stared at the couple, who made there way to the center of the floor.

Ginny saw the look on the other girls face, which is why she took this oppotunity to say somethin, "Jealous much?"

Seamus, who had been Lavendar's boyfriend until his last year, when he walked in on her spreading her legs for Draco in the broom closet, wrapped his arm around the red head, proud that it she was his date, not afraid to say what comes to her mind, he looked at Lavendar, "Visited in broom closets, lately Lav?"

Ginny giggled, knowing what had happened between the two, she looked at her date, "You know, I am seriously thinkinh about saying yes to your question," she gave Lavendar the bird, before joining another group of friends. The two had been friends, and that had been why they came together, if you asked either one of them, they would had told you, they were just friend. They didn't officially start dating, until a couple weeks the Seamus had graduated with the other seven year students.

Oliver pulled Hermione in his arms tightly, as they swayed to the music on the dance floor, he gazed into her brown eyes, "You're beautiful, and thanks for asking me to escort you tonight."

Hermione rested her head on Olivers shoulder, she pulled his head down, so she could whisper in his ear, "This is going to be a late night, if your not in a rush to get back to your home," she bit her bottom lip, watching as he thought about what she had just said.

Oliver looked down at her, reading her eyes, leaned in to kiss her, "I'm all yours, not going anywhere."

Hermione jumped, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she smiled recognizing it to be Neville, "Neville, you look nice, where is the lovely Luna Lovegood?"

"She is sitting down, I actually came to see, if I might beable to steal a dance from you," Neville looked at Oliver, "Can I please borrow your date, Mr. Wood."

Oliver looked at the boy, then at Hermione, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I suppose one dance won't hurt," he handed his dates hand to Neville, and made his way to some familiar faces.

Neville smiled at his friend, "You truly were, one of my few good friends, you were always there to help me Mione," he smiled at Luna, who was dancing wth Dean, awkwardly.

"You were one of my very first friends here to, Neville, you were always nice to me," Hermione spotted Oliver, dancing with Ginny, who was blushing.

After the music stopped, Hermione ended up dancing with a few other seventh year students from her house, and even the Head boy, Blaise. This was when Oliver came to cut in on the dancing.

Blaise could had been in Gryffindor, because he did not relate to the other slytherins, him and the Head Girl developped a strong friendship through the year, all the girls were head over hills for him, but he wasn't interested him them, he was interested in one of opposite sex, but even the guys here who rooted for the same team, were far to imature for the boy, he had once said.

"It was nice getting to know you this year Blaise," Hermione had said, once Oliver swooped in, and spinned her into his arms again.

"What's going on, you two seemed to be pretty close," Oliver held the girl in his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and smiled, "He's gay, don't worry, no threat," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know what, I am tired of this dance," she took his hand, and lead him out of the Great Hall, without saying bye to anyone.

There was moaning coming from a supply closet, as they passed it.

"Some one is having a party of there own," Oliver teased, as they continued on there way to the Head Girl room.

Hermione stopped in front of the large potrait, mumbled the password, then lead Oliver inside, "Did you have fun?"

"I was with you," Oliver wrapped his arms from behind her, and started kissing her bare shoulder.

Hermione pulled out of his grasp, grinning, she waved her wand, which was hidingin the fabrics of her skirt part of the dress, in the direction of the bathroom, "I will call you when I am ready for you, alright?"

Oliver gave her a puzzled look, but nodded as she walked into the bathroom, he looked at her bed.

Hermione went into the bathroom, removed her clothes, and settled into the large hot tub size bath, she looked around to see if she had everything, then looked towards the doorway, "Oliver you could come in, now."

"Okay," Oliver slowly made his way into the bathroom, not exactly knowing what to expect, once in the restroom, he looked at Hermione, who's head was the only part of her body not covered by the bubbles and water, "Hermione?"

She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip, "I want to be with you, I am ready," she watched as he stripped down to nothing, but his boxers.

He slowly sank into the warm water, and made his way to his girlfriend, "Why in here though?"

"Lavendar, and Pavarti said it doesn't hurt as much in the water," Hermione looked at him nervously.

Oliver chuckled a little, as he reached for her, "Obviously, they don't know what they are talking about, no matter where our first time is going to be, you will feal pain at first, he slide his hands around her waist, realizing she had removed all her clother, "Either you are under dressed, or I am over dressed, which is it?"

She smiled at his calm way of saying she didn't have to go through with her plans, if she didn't to, she lowered her hands to his waist band of the boxers, and lowered them, she stared into his eyes, "I think you're the one over dressed."

He tossed his boxers out of the tub, then wrapped his arms arounf her waist, lifting her so she was now standing in front of him, as he sat back a little studying her features, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Hermione felt the urge to cross her arms in front of her chest, causing Oliver to gently hold her waist, he stood to his full height, which was a good six-one, to her five-six, she slowly ran her palms up and down his chest, as she looked into his eyes, "I really care for you, a great deal Oliver."

"I really care about you to, Hermione, you know that," He lifted her in his arms, and carried her out of the tub, he leaned down to kiss her as he lead her to the bed, "Like I said, it doesn't matter where we are, you will feal a pain the first time," he laid her gently in the center of the bed, as he went to stand at the foot, he looked at her, as he crawled at the foot of the bed. He lifted one leg, and kissed it from ankle to inner thight, and back, then did the same to the opposite leg.

Hermione swung her head back, as she felt a rush in her stomach, "Ol-ive-r!"

He leaned over her, grinning, "That's nothing, I haven't even started anything," he lowere his head, and brought his lips back down to the center of her legs, he kissed her opening, as she grabbed his face, encouraging him to continue.

She felt as her chest rised up, and down quickly, "Oliver?"

He looked at her for a moment, concerned, "You okay?"

"I want to see you," She reached his shoulders, pulling him up, so they could make eye contact.

He stared at her for a moment, then finally leaned in, and caught her lips with his, "Okay," he slid his hand back to where his lips had recently been before, and slowly slid his finger inside of her openin, he moaned inside her mouth, as she bucked into him, then continued slide his other fingers in, and out until he felt she was ready for him, he looked at her for a moment, "I am not trying to hurt you, intentionally, remember that," he leaned down, and caught her lips with his mouth once more, as he positioned himself a little at a time inside of her.

Her eyes widened, at the contact, she burried her head against his neck, as he finally pushed himself fully in her, she yet out a painful moan against his neck, "Oliver."

He kissed her cheek, when she cried out, not wanting to move until she was confortable with how he felt in her, not knowing how long he was able to keep himself together, "Look at me," he felt her relax a little more, as she looked into his eyes, he then slowly started moving in her, until they finally fell into a rythymn as one.

She moaned as he pulled himself out all the way to his tip, and then plunged himself back into her, "Ol-iv-er!"

He caught her lips, as he planted his seed inside her, after she came. He slowly pulled out of her, and laid beside her, pulling her in his arms, "How you doing, Hermione?"

She stared up at the ceiling, still taking in all that just happened, and the mix feelings he had caused her to feel all at once, she looked at him, "I am glad it was with you."

He cupped her chin in his hands, and pulled her into a gently kiss, "I am glad we're together."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hermione, dear wake up," Oliver shook his wife's shoulder lightly, as he held his still sleeping son in his other armm "Let's go to bed."

Hermione slapped her husbands hand away, not wanting to be woken up, "Go get your own parchment, Harry!"

Jareth looked at his wife, trying not to laugh, he tried to shake her shoulder once again, "Hermione, let's go to bed!"

"I am not tired, dad," Hermione waved her arms to shoo the person away.

Oliver rolled his eyes, as he carried his son to the Outerspace themed room, which his wife, and him decorated themselves, and laid him in the Rockeship bed, "Sleep tight, son," he pressed a kiss to his sons forehead.

Hermione, still half asleep walked up next to her husband, and child, she leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I woke up as you were leaving the living room," she looked into her husbands eyes, "I was thinking about the first time we had mad love."

Oliver wrapped his arms around his wife, and lead her out of there sleeping sons room, "Oh yes, I remeber that."

"You better, because there will be a test when your eighty-nine years old," She teased as she walked to her dresser, in there shared room, and grabbed her nightgown to change into.

Oliver went to his dresser, and pulled out his navy-blue bottoms, causing a small peace of paper to escape, he went to pick it up and put it back in the door, but his wife saw it begfore he had the chance.

"What's that?" She walked over, and snatch the paper from her husbands hands, and stared at him, "Why are you trying to hide-" she stopped mid sentence, when she realized it was a picture of the two of them, when they entered the Great Hall, she felt tears in her eyes, as she smiled at her husband, "Why do you keep it in you dresser?"

He smiled at his wife, as he pulled out a pair of boxer, "These were the one's I wear the night you gave yourself to me, I washed them, and kept them folded in the dresser ever since, with that picture forlded into it.

"You neve seaze to amaze me, Mr. Wood," She wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, and kissed him.

He smiled at her, lovingly, "How tired are you?"

She slid out of her husbands reach, and cralwed into bed, "I think I have time for some 'Adult Games'," She teased, remembering George's earlier answer to there son's surprising question.

Oliver laughed lightly, as he called the earlier events, he beside his wife, and grinned, "I thought I was going to die, when Jareth asked that," he started to unbutton the night gown his wife had on.

"Use the wand, dear," Hermione pointed to his bedside, "I want you now."

He reached for his wand, and mumbles a spell, causing both there clothes to dissapear, "Whatever you want, love," he prepared to position himself in between her, leaning in to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"DADDY!! MOMMY!!" Jareth high pitch scream cut through Oliver, like a sword.

Hermione pushed her husband off the bed, as she quickly threw on her bathrobe, to go to her sons room, she went to her sons bed side, and stroked his hair gently, "Jareth are you alright?"

Jareth had tears falling from his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around his mothers neck, "The monster was trying to get me."

Hermione stared at her son, "It's okay, the monsters won't hurt you," she laid him back against his pillow, as he laid beside him.

Fifteen minutes late, Oliver made his way to fis sons room, finding both his son, and wife sleeping peacefully.

He sat on the bed, beside his wife, and son, watching them sleep. His son was resting his head against his Hermione's shoulder, as she had an arm wrapped around the small child prtectivally. He drifted off to sleep about an hour later, with his own head leaning on the mattress.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER TOO, IT SORT OF CAME TO ME AS I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER, PLEASE READ, AND REVIEW!**


End file.
